


a touch of your lips

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.</p><p>Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a touch of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

It wasn't the first time Amethyst had thought about kissing Pearl, that had happened in a reasonable number of occasions, actually she had thought since the first time she saw a couple of humans kissing each other and asked Rose what they were doing and the other gem explained to her what that was, and why those people were doing that. But it was the first time the thought end up resulting in actions.

She always had a good level of self-control when it came to that, Pearl would probably be impressed if she knew. But not this time, they were getting along so well lately, they were alone in the barn and Pearl looked so lovely talking excited about a new equipment she had projected to get to the centre of the earth, and it happened.

For a second while her lips were still in Pearl she had a bit of hope they would form Opal, and when the unfused she could pretend that nothing had happened.

But no, no fusion, just Pearl looking at her looking quite confused. And a wave of regret covering her _Why did you do that ? My stars you two are finally getting along and you go and ruin everything because of an impulse._ Amethyst thought.

"What was that ?" Pearl asked.

"Well P that was what the people of earth calls a kiss"

"I know that Amethyst what I'm asking is why did you do that ?"

"I don't know, I was bored"

"That's not a good reason to go around kissing people"

"Fine Pearl, if it bothered you so much I'll not do it again"

"The act itself didn't bother me, just the reason. You shouldn't do that if you are just joking around or as you put it bored. It's cruel"

Amethyst hesitated for a second.

"Hypothetically speaking if I kissed somebody not because I'm joking or because I'm bored but because I have feeling for this person, what do you think I should do ?"

"In this case I think you should kiss her again"

This time Amethyst got near Pearl quite slowly giving the other gem time enough for her to her if she wished. Pearl didn't stop her. Amethyst kissed Pearl for the second time in her life and this time Pearl kissed her back, and she felt so so happy.


End file.
